Su primera Cita
by Digilover XD
Summary: Hay dos chicos cada uno detrás de una planta escondidos de la vista de sus hermanos menores, uno vigila a un rubio y el otro a una niña castaña, ellos desde pequeños quieren que sus hermanos menores estuvieran juntos, como saldrá esta misión de espionaje? para ver que su primera cita sea un total exito y sin que sus hermanos se den cuenta que estan alli?


_**Su primera Cita**_

* * *

(Matt pov)

-tk a que viniste tan temprano?...son las 11 de la mañana-dijo matt soñoliento mirando a su reloj

-es que tengo que pedirte unos concejos...- dijo tk avergonzado y para la vista de matt se veía muy bien arreglado "a donde ira" se preguntaba matt mientras lo observaba a su hermanito de 15 años tenia una chaqueta y se veía nervioso y tenia encima perfume-como fue tu primera cita con sora?

-bueno fuimos a... Al cine, luego a la heladería a comer un poco de helado y luego a un parque cercano-mientras matt le contaba el observaba que no cargaba a patamon como siempre lo hacia...empezó a sospechar "mm bien arreglado...sin patamon...,mi hermano va a ir a una fiesta sin mi!",-vas a ir a una fiesta y no me invitaste?!

-de que fiesta hablas matt?-dijo confundido tk

-por todo esto!, tu apariencia no puede simbolizar otra cosa!

-es que voy a tener una cita con kari-dijo tk dejando a matt paralizado

Mi hermano tiene una cita con con...con hikari... La hikari que conosco?, valla por fin ya era hora!, pero que pasa si tk mete la patota o algo?! Como saber que todo saldrá bien!? Debo asegurarme que todo lo que haga tk sea perfecto, por que si fallo hasta puede que dejen de ser amigos! Debo seguir a tk todo el tiempo!...oh ya se fue...  
Matt corrió hacia la ventana de su departamento y veía como tk ya estaba abajo en el primer piso, se había ido mientras el estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos

* * *

(Tai pov)

-ya te lo dije tai, tan solo es una cita- dijo kari intentando que su hermano reaccionara- Tai dime algo!, no te puedes quedar así nomas!

-es que es tu primera cita y no conosco al desgraciado que va a ser tu cita y mira con esa ropa no vas a salir kari-dijo tai desaprovando la ropa que tenia puesta su hermana

-pero que tiene de malo?- pregunta kari revisándose la ropa

-esos Jeans están muy apretados se te ve todo kari!

-en primer lugar yo decidí ponerme estos Jeans por que tu siempre me reclamas por que no me los pongo por que tu me los regalaste en mi cumpleaños así que no te quejes, cuida de gatomon quieres?-su respuesta dejo a tai sin palabras

-y por curiosidad quien es tu cita?-pregunta tai aun fastidiado con pucheros

-no me pongas esas caras tai y mi cita va a ser tk

Acaso dijo tk? El hermanito de matt que siempre cuidaba en el digimundo? Cuando matt se metía en algún aprieto, el que hacia todo lo posible para defender a su hermana seria que por fin estarían juntos nuestros hermanos como siempre lo planeabamos yo y matt?...esperen donde esta kari?- tai voltea y sin fase cuenta hikari y estaba en la puerta hablando con tk, y entonces-ya se se que debo seguirlos asi todo estará bien-tai sale y empieza a seguirlos a escondidas mientras caminaba pensó esconderse detrás de una planta pero esa planta y a estaba ocupada por un rubio

* * *

(Pov de los dos)

-matt que haces aquí, este seria mi escondite de espionaje!-le grito tai en voz baja para que los chicos no los escuchen

-tu que haces aquí!-grito también en voz baja, yamato-este es mi sitio de espionaje

-bueno da me espacio entonces-ambos se acomodaron detrás de la planta y dieron cuenta que ambos usaban pijama por que no han tenido tiempo de cambiarse en un sábado por la mañana-no me digas tk se fue y tu lo seguiste recién levantandote?

-si algo asi-le respondió matt-y tu también no tuviste tiempo de lavarte ni de cambiarte?

-si, estamos iguales...espera a donde se fueron-perdieron de vista a los chicos-debemos seguirlos pero a donde fueron? Alguna idea?

-al cine tal vez?-dijo matt recordando lo que le había dicho a tk

-no puede ser, el cine todavía no habré hasta las tres

-entonces puede que se hayan ido a la heladería, quien no querría un helado con este sol-tai y meatt fueron a toda velocidad a la heladería mas cercana pero se encontraron con un obstáculo menor...solo para tai

-matt! Como pudiste olvidar nuestro aniversario!-grito Sora en medio del camino a matt

-es que tk y kari están ya sabes... En una cita y es mi hermano y quieto que su cita salga bien si quieres ayudanos para que todo salga bien!

-por favor!-dijo tai rogándole a Sora que si podría dejar de gritarle a matt- o sino yo me voy adelantandome

-espera tai no me dejes solo!- grito matt Mientras tai corría  
no ahora solo tendrás que explicar!-grito sora

* * *

(Tai pov)

-no aquí no estan-tai revisó por la ventana la mayoría de las heladerías cercanas si los chicos estaban pero no los encontró hasta ver tan solo un carrito de helados de cono y vio a los chicos parados riéndose entre ellos

-que es lo que sucede? Acaso no les alcanzo el dinero?-preguntó tai mientras los veía desde una arbusto entonces ellos se dirigieron a la entrada del parque algo contentos y tai lo único que hizo fue esperar a que entraran y seguirlos pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar se encontró con patamon y gatomon los cuales también seguían a tk y a kari.

-que demonios hacen aquí!-pregunto tai exaltado

-lo mismo que tu estamos espiandolos-dijo gatomon

-lo mismo que nosotros?-dijo sora que estaba al lado de matt

-listo solucionamos todo y ahora que?

-sigamos con el espionaje-dijo matt

-no podemos somos muchos-dijo patamon

-y aparte nuestra cita termino-dijo tk saliendo del parque mientras abraza a kari, y ambos se dieron un beso y todos los miraron con las bocas abiertas

-la próxima hay que tener una cita sin espionaje-dijo kari y ambos chicos se fueron caminando por su lado

-creó que nuestros hermanos ya están lo suficientemente grandes no lo crees?-le pregunto matt a tai

-creo que si-dijo tai

-esos son mis muchachos-dijo sora golpeándolos en la cabeza-ye matt sigue en pie lo de nuestro aniversario?

* * *

En un arbusto cercano

-vitacora de espionaje aniversario de matt y sora- dijo gabumon

-si agente gabumon, aquí biyomon vigilando desde el cielo-dijo biyomon volando y supervisando todo

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este one shot amigos, dejen comentarios por favor quiero saber que les parecio XD, y siganme en mi pagina de facebook el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction :3  
**_

_**Saludos :3  
**_

_**Digilover**__**XD**_


End file.
